Adrianna's Return
by Chantel Lynn
Summary: My version of Adrianna's return
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Rex Balsom was shot by Brody and now is fighting for his life. As family and loved ones await news everyone is trying hard to get in touch with his wife who is living in Paris. Adrianna returns with shocking news, will it help or hurt Rex and his recovery? What affect will this have on Gigi and Shane. Read more in the fallowing chapters and be sure to review. Chantel


	2. The Reveal

Title: Adrianna's Return

Author: Chantel

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rating: PG 14

Characters: Rex, Adrianna, Bo, Gigi, Roxy, Layla, Marcie, Michael

Summary: My version of how Adrianna should have returned to Llanview.

* * *

Chapter One: The Reveal

Adrianna walked into the hospital room of the man she loves. Rex was lying there tubes and machines everywhere. She was frightened as she walked towards his bed. She didn't know if he would wake up or if she would lose him forever. Standing above his bed she looked down at him. She lifted her hand and ran it down his face. It had the same feeling as the last time she felt his skin.

"You have to wake up Rex." She said softly. "Open your eyes Rex, open your eyes."

Slowly his eyes fluttered open and she smiled.

"It's ok." Adrianna said. "I'm here now."

Michael came in a few moments later and Adrianna left.

"What are you doing here?" Gigi asked.

"My husband was shot." Adrianna said. "I flew here to be with him."

"He doesn't need you." Gigi said.

"This isn't the place for this." Bo said.

"You know he wouldn't want her here." Gigi said.

"Look, right now we need Rex to be ok." Bo said.

"I can take care of him." Gigi said. "He doesn't need you."

"I'm the one person right now he does need." Adrianna said. "I have the one thing that will make him better."

"No, Shane will make him better." Gigi said. "He's Rex's son."

"You may have Rex's son, but I have something bigger." Adrianna said setting her bag down and removing her coat and scarf.

"You're pregnant." Layla said.

Adrianna smiled and placed a hand on her swollen belly.

"You're faking it." Gigi said. "There's no way."

Adrianna shook her head and lifted her shirt so all could see her belly was real and not fake.

"I have no need to fake my daughter." Adrianna said putting her shirt down.

"Daughter?" Gigi said.

"Yes, mine and Rex's daughter." Adrianna said. "Here." She took Layla's hand and placed it on her stomach so she could feel the baby kick.

"Wow." Layla said. "I can't wait to meet her."

Michael came out.

"How is Rex?" Adrianna asked.

"Weak, but holding his own." Michael said.

"Is he off the ventilator?" Roxy asked.

"Not yet, he's not that strong." Michael said.

"Michael what's next?" Adrianna asked.

"Right now we need to keep him stable and he only needs goodness around him." Michael said.

"I want to see him." Gigi said.

"No. "Adrianna said. "Your crazy boyfriend put my husband in there fighting for his life, you aren't going near him."

"Gigi was with Rex when all this went down." Bo said. "He'll want to see her."

"I'll tell him you're ok." Adrianna said. "But I'm going to introduce him to his daughter and let him know he had something good waiting for him to get better."

Adrianna turned and walked into the room. Rex looked up at her as she entered.

"Hi." She said softly. "The doctor told me that they can't remove the ventilator right now, he said you need to get stronger."

She walked over and sat near him.

"I know I've been gone for so long, but there is something you need to know." She said. "Something I've been waiting to tell you."

She lifted his hand and placed it on her swollen stomach.

"This is your daughter." Adrianna said. "She's our daughter."

Rex looked over at her and then down.

"She's real." Adrianna said as she showed him her swollen stomach. "Here." She placed his hand on her stomach so he could feel the baby kicking. "I know things are so crazy right now and I know I've done a lot of things but I am sorry. I've done nothing but think since I learned I was pregnant. She was created on our wedding night, she is our baby. Remember we dreamed of her, we imagined her. Well now she is coming. I know you have Shane and I hope he wants to be a big brother, but Rex I need you to think about what kind of life we can give her."

Rex blinked and Adrianna placed his hand back on the bed.

"You need to rest, I'm going to go get something to drink and I'll be back. Sleep peacefully and dream of our little girl. I know she's can't wait to meet you."

Adrianna left and stopped out side the door.

"Are you ok?" Layla asked.

"I'm fine." Adrianna said. "Being pregnant is hard."

"Can I see Rex please?" Gigi asked.

"I'm going to go get something to drink, when I get back I want you away from him and don't you dare think about saying anything to upset him." Adrianna said.

"I'll go with you." Layla said and they walked down the hall.

Adrianna smiled and rubbed her stomach as the baby kicked.

"She's kicking." Adrianna said. "She's been doing that since I got on the plane home."

"She knew you were going to see her daddy." Layla said.

They walked to the cafeteria and grabbed some tea.

"Adrianna?" Marcia said.

"Hi Marcie." Adrianna said.

"Have you seen Rex?" Marcie asked.

"Yes, he's awake but weak." Adrianna said.

"Does Gigi know?" Marcie asked.

"Yes." Adrianna said.

"You sound calm, to calm." Marcie said.

"I have to stay calm for my baby." Adrianna said placing her hand on her stomach. "I have to think about what's best for her."

"You're having a baby." Marcie said. "You found someone new?"

"I'm having a little girl, she's do on Valentine's Day." Adrianna said. "Rex is her father."

"Oh." Marcie said.

"I took vows and I haven't broken them." Adrianna said. "I think we should head back up."

They headed into an elevator.

"I didn't mean to imply that you cheated, it's just you've been gone for so long." Marcie said.

"I know, but now I'm back and I am going to rebuild my life, for my daughter, for my husband, for me." Adrianna said.

The elevator dinged and they walked out.

"Is she still in there?" Adrianna asked.

"Yes." Bo said. "Please just give her some time."

"I've been away from my husband for months now, he needs me and he needs his daughter. Now you can go in and get her or I will." Adrianna said.

"I'll go." Bo said.

He walked into the room and came out a few moments later with Gigi.

"I've given you all the time you will have with my husband, now I want you to leave." Adrianna said. "Don't think about coming back here and wanting to see him."

"But he loves me and I love him." Gigi said. "We're a family."

"No, you're the person Rex cheated on me with, but I am going to over look that. I am his wife and I am carrying his baby. We are the family, not you and your son." Adrianna said. "Excuse me, I'm going to go see my husband."

She walked into the room and life changed forever as it had did when she walked into the room the first time. Everyone knew Rex was going to have to make a choice, his family with Gigi or his family with Adrianna. As of late his dreams have been with Gigi and Shane, but for ages they were with Adrianna and the children they imagined. What was going to happen now?

End Chapter One


End file.
